Eyes Wide Open
by Crazy-Girl-Who-love-Vamps
Summary: Harry Potter is an abuse child of Lily and James Potter, but what happens when Harry disappears. Sirius have lots of question in his mind "Who took him?" "Why did they took him?" Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

Eyes Wide Open

A/N: New story but I am continuing with My other story when I get the chance

* * *

Chapter one: Prolog

Albus Dumbledore walked into the Potter Manor at Godric Hallows. He knew that Voldemort was here. He sighed and continue to walk upstairs and into the boys nursery and saw Baby Harry 'asleep' while Baby Connor was awake. Before he could look at the magic signature, when the Potters walked in.

"professor, what happened?" Lily Potter asked the old Headmaster.

"Voldemort attacked" Dumbledore told the two Potters.

"Who... Who destroyed him?" James Potter asked the aging man. Before Dumbledore could answer, Snape, Remus and Sirius walked in.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, walking toward the two cribs.

Dumbledore answer the man question "Voldemort attacked and baby Connor is the Boy Who Lived"

There was a long silent then Sirius bursted out a "What!"

"Padfoot, Connor is the one who destroyed Voldemort" James said to his best friend.

"What about Harry?" Sirius asked the two Potters.

"Don't Know" Lily said, not caring about Harry as he not important to them.

Sirius just gave the red-headed woman a dirty look and walked toward Harry crib. That night everything change . While the Potters, Dumbledore & Remus give Connor all their attention and love and Sirius and Snape gave Harry the love he need when they not there.

While that was going on inside the house, four people stood watching the people inside.

"These Potters are not my heir. Well Young Harry is but the rest of them, no." A man in red and gold robes told the other three. "They are inresponable. I mean how dare they ignore young Harry, who by Magic is our and Merlin heir"

the woman in the blue aid to the man in the red "Godric, we know that but remember our deal with the Blacks." Then the woman turn to the man in green " Sal will you stay here and watch young Harry until the time is right to get him?"

"Sure" The man said to woman, who then turn to the other two.

"Come on Ric & Hel" with that she and the two others disappeared.

* * *

Five years later, Sal continue to keep his promise to his fellow founder and watch Harry, who been ignore and beaten by his parents. Sal saw the young boy flashback and disappeared to Merlin Castle. "Merlin. Merlin" The Slytherin heir told the old man, who was in the living room reading.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"Harry Potter is going to run away" Sal said as the other three entered the room.

"What" The four people shouted. Sal explain the thing to them and turn to Merlin. "Could you go and get him, please?" The Slytherin founder begged the old man.

"Ok" Merlin said and apperated out. Merlin appeared in fount of Hary, who screamed out "Who are You?"

"I am Merlin and I am going to train you" Merlin answered the boy and the shrunk his stuff and offered his hand to the young boy and the two disappeared from Harry room at Potter Manor to Merlin castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes Wide Open

A/N: Sorry it took so long Exams and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hurt

When Merlin and Harry appeared at Merlin's castle, the founders walked up to them.

"Hello Harry, I am Godric Gryffindor, your Great many Grandfather" Godric said to the boy.

"Hello" Harry replied back to the man.

Rowena Ravenclaw walked up to Harry "Hello, Harry. I'm Rowena Ravenclaw and this is Helga Hufflepuff" Lady Ravenclaw said pointing to the woman in yellow "And this is Salazar Slytherin" Rowena continue, pointing to the man in green.

Harry looked around for a moment before turning to the founders "Can I ask a question?" Harry asked nervously.

"Sure" the four founders replied back to the black-haired boy.

"How are you alive?"

Rowena looked at her fellow founders before turning to the boy "Well there was a curse put on us until we have to help our heir to defeat the next dark lord" Rowena said to the boy

"Oh" Harry replied back.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Potters just got in after a day out when James asked "What to do now?"

"Well, I'm going upstairs to check on YOUR OTHER SON"Sirius told them before heading upstairs toward harry room. Knocking, Sirius called out "HARRY!" but there was no sound. Opening it slowly, he found no Harry or his things. "HARRY!" Sirius shouted, hoping that Harry is hiding. When he got no responed, he ran from the room toward the Potters. "WHERE IS MY PUP?!" Sirius screamed at the two Potters.

"What are you on about, Pads?"Remus asked his long best friend.

"Harry missing" the black-haired man told them, nearly busting into tears.

"He just hiding somewhere" Lily told him, not really caring about Harry.

With that Sirius couldn't take it anymore. "Lily you are a bitch and you need to have a slap. James, you need to man up and take care of your sons and Remus, get you head out of Lily's butt and see what she is really is!" Sirius shouted to the three shocked adults.

"I for one agree with Black. You really need to get your head out of Lily's backside and look around you for once." Severus Snape said before stepping out of the shadow.

"Pads, stop saying stuff. You can't be friends with Snape." James told his long best friend.

"Severus would be a good friend then someone who ignore their child for the other" Sirius said before turning away from the potters and their friendship with them.

Severus looked at the family with discussed on his face before apperating out.

James looked at where his former best friend stood and he looked at his son and sighed before walking out of the room toward his youngest bedroom.

Remus know what Sirius is saying that he never paid attention to the youngest Potter and he going to mend Sirius and James friendship and maybe his relationship with the black-haired man.

Lily stood there with her face bright red and she was only doing what best for her baby. 'How dare they care for that thing' Lily thought angrily. The group didn't notice that Salazar Slytherin stood in the shadow of the house, listening to the conversation of the group. When he saw the red-head Potter whispered a spell toward James and Remus. Salazar transform into his amangus form before running toward Lily at full speed.


End file.
